


SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE BUT TOMODACHI LIFE

by PlsATEEZ



Category: Super Smash Brothers, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: I MADE SSBU IN TOMODACHI LIFE, I swear to God, SSBU BUT ITS MESSED UP, TOMODACHI LIFE IS AMAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsATEEZ/pseuds/PlsATEEZ
Summary: WHY WOULD SAMUS DATE YOSHI IDK YOU TELL ME MAN





	1. How this mess started

Hello, welcome to this mess of an announcement book thingy??

So last night on 7/7/19 I decided to make ssbu in tomodachi life. I made my lookalike as Ness cause originally I was going to work this into a story I was making where Ness would give updates on his Tomodachi Life game, and I still am. 

But I wanted to give everyone who dares click on this mess updates as well! Please save me ; ' D


	2. YOSHI X SAMUS I GUESS???

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HOW YOU ALL DOIN  
ON THIS FINE DAY LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO

YOSHI CONFESSED TRADITIONALLY ON THE OBSERVATION TOWER TO SAMUS. NOT DARK SAMUS, NOR ZERO SUIT SAMUS. THICC SUIT SAMUS.

HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW HE HOPES SAMUS WILL BE HIS SHOOTING STAR AND I MEAN???

METROID TAKES PLACE IN SPACE RIGHT? I MEAN THATS ONE WAY TO GET IT TO WORK.


	3. Chapter 3

KIRBY CONFESSED TO PEACH BY BEING CUTE AT THE PARK

"I'M SORRY..."

MDNHKEWNFKEW IM DONE LMAO AND THE WAY HE SAID POYO BEFORE WAS SO CUTE TOO IM SORRY SWEETIE YOU'LL PROBABLY BE FOREVER ALONE BUT STILL


	4. WHY IS EVERYONE GETTING CRUSHES

DK PLEASE I SWEAR TO GOD SAMUS IS ALREADY TAKEN UNLESS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT EMO GOTH GF BUT FIRST HE'S GOING TO ACT DESPERATE AND ON THE TOWER

AND SHIT IT IS THE ORIGINAL THICC SUIT SAMUS

"IM SORRY..." AIHSNFIUDNEINFWIN I JUST GOT KIRBY OUTTA DEPRESSION NOW I GOTTA DEAL WITH FECKIN DK


	5. "OLYMPIAN SKY DIVER" & "WHO LOGS THE MOST TOILET TIME?" RERUN

Starting off with... Olympian Sky Diver

On the 8th of this month, self-proclaimed Olympian deity Link fell from the sky. Link said, "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I fell through a crack in the clouds." He added, "But since I'm down here I should stay and check you, mortals, out." Incidentally, Link escaped injury by landing in a net firefighters had put out for a kitten. We asked some islanders what they thought of the matter.

Lucas Lucas:  
That story gave me hope for humanity

Samus Aran:  
Is that story really newsworthy?

THANK FOR WATCHING YOSHI YOSHI SIGNING OFF

Now for... Who Logs the Most Toilet Time?

Apparently, everyone wants to know.

According to Yoshi's Research's latest survey, the number one person with the longest toilet time on Ultimate Island is... Ness. Number two on the list is Bayonetta. Peach was the favorite but ended up taking 3rd place. Ness voiced displeasure with the results saying, "No way! Lucas takes way longer than me!" We asked some islanders for their opinion on the matter.

(Thicc suit) Samus Aran:  
I see... That's pretty newsy news.

(Goth gf) Samus Aran:  
I never believed this kind of news.

THANK YOU FOR WATCHING LUIGI MARIO SIGNING OFF


	6. Chapter 6

YO I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT MY TOMODACHI'S LMAO OH WELL


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas and Ness are in a cafe talking about how Lucas can't see in the dark and Ness pulls out the "wANT MY NIGHT VISION GOGGLES?!"

Also, ness wants to be the best singer in the world. AND HE THINKS BAYONETTA'S BEEN GIVING HIM THE EYE. 

Did I mention I choose ages for these characters based on their actual ages/speculations/game release date? Bayonetta's 30. And Ness is 12.

Thanks, Tomodachi life.


	8. kirby x bayonetta

im gonna cry peach wanTS TO SET BAYONETTA

It didn't work but still

also, also. Peach is "Kinda getting along" and "Good pals" with Bowser and Mario.

But Mario is the kinda getting along okay one and Bowser's the good pal.


	9. BAYONETTA KNOWS

BAYONETTA HAD A PROBLEM AND I JUST CHECKED IT AND SHES ASKING "WHY WOULD PEACH... WANT ME TO GO OUT WITH kIRBY?"

A N N A O O P

IM REPLYING WITH "PERFECT MATCH" AKSLJDLASKJD


	10. YOSHI X SOMEONE NEW..?

I said in your dreams so it didn't happen but my god Yoshi gettin all the hoes.

This hoe was Peach.


	11. Chapter 11

Kirby waddles to the roof and walked onto the roof, looking around, only one figure stood there. She was the one who sent Kirby the letter. Kirby waddled over slightly, and this girl had a mustache and glasses! She walked towards Kirby before speaking up. "Be careful. They're onto us..." She whispered sounding like Daisy, before walking off the rooftop and down the stairs.


	12. LINK THINKS SHIEK LIKES HIM???

Link had a heart window and im honestly ugh  
i fucking ran to get my computer on to document and he just told me he thinks shiek likes her >:|

To Link, his relationship with Shiek is "Best Bud"  
To Shiek, her relationship with Link is "Getting along ok"

also i agreed with link to Shiek liking him, I'll keep y'all updated if somethin happens smh


	13. PIKACHU HAS A CRUSH

SMH OKAY SO BASICALLY PIKACHU HAS A CRUSH ON BAYONETTAAAAAAAAAAA

HES GONNA BE ROMANTIC AT THE BEACH

WAIT! 

KIRBY LIKES BAYONETTA TOO

WHO DOES BAYONETTA CHOOSE?

pIKACHUUUU

smh when I said Kirby's gonna forever be alone I meant it.  
I was ready for an "I'm sorry" cause I've never spent a dime on Pikachu and spent like 1000 on Bayonetta


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshi set up DK and Peach.

It didn't work though. 

Also we're close to our 50th character on the island! Last character I made was Olimar. So he's the highest character (Besides, Rosalina, Bowser Jr, and Bayonetta. I wanted to add them earlier.)


	15. kirby please

smh he thinks zelda likes him

poyo poyo you're gonna be foyover aloyone.


	16. this is just me being weirdo but hey

Dark Pit & Ness's Friendship rating is...

**69%**

Proper Pals!


	17. Nana has a crush

So Nana (The girl ice climber) has a crush on Young Link

She's gonna be cute at the beach!

"I'm sorry..."

At least she didn't confess to Popo...


	18. Chapter 18

In one life, Mario confessed to thicc-suit Samus, in another life TSSamus’s proposed to Yoshi but I fucked up and now I can’t get any romance things. Fml


	19. Chapter 19

So I continued soft resetting and Yoshi proposed to TSSamus. And I failed, again. Kirby then wanted to confess his love to either Zelda/Bayonetta. So we did Zelda, he got “I’m sorry...” then Luigi proposed to Dark samus, and I got a new trick and it worked! DSamus and Luigi got married today.


	20. KID

So the same day that they got married Luigi was like "SHOULD WE HAVE A KID"  
and I replied yes  
and they had a kid  
kid was really ugly. Ended up being bald until I have them hair. Their eyebrows started off blonde then as she grew up she became a brownette. Her name was Skylar.  
I sent her off and when she arrives at people's islands she'll say "Agent5 AO3" and I wonder if anyone ever searched me up on AO3 because of it. I hope they did so they can read this and wonder what the fuck was going on.

also Pikachu and Bayonetta were gonna have a kid I think. Ima open my game and check.

Well, I was wrong, it was Luigi and Samus.  
This one is a girl ad she's fucking ugly. Her eyebrows are clipped into her eyes. And she has that >: | face. Now its just regular ugly. Not hideous ugly.

Anyways, they wanna name the kid Melanie. And her personality is "CONFIDENT ADVENTURER"

Now lets check out Skylars info!

um...  
she hasn't gone anywhere...  
and she was sent off on the 11th of this month (9/11/19)...  
u h

well fuck me with a chainsaw I musta sound a little self-centered when I was like "they might have searched me up lol" 

then I realized I gotta walk by bitches with the game to have them meet my traveler. lol fuck that.

I live in a small town and uh yeah I ain't fucking with that. If they do enough digging they'll probably be like "oh yeah its that rat of a person" and I'll be like "OOF my heartu"

or some bullshit. So lets talk with Skylar.

"Good evening Ness's look alike!"  
"Good evening!"  
"I hope I didn't forget anything... Besides my heart as that always stays here."

well fuck. 

Anyways, at the Character level, we're at Rosalina so somewhere in the 50s with the exception of Bowser Jr, Bayonetta, Female Inkling and Male Inkling.

Maybe I'll do Bowser Jrs other costumes to fill up space, I dont know. (The other koopalings for those who don't know) anyways, bowser big gay see y'all next time.


	21. just gotta say something

no this isn't an update im sorry

But someone bookmarked this and said they loved it, and I gotta ask... are you okay  
for everyone reading this  
are you ok

like thank you but this is like cringe culture but on crack times 10

also gonna bet next time I open up tomdachi life kirby's gonna get rejected


	22. why zelda...

Remember when Kirby liked Zelda? And confessed? And got rejected?

Yeah, well, guess what. 

ZELDA.  
HAS.  
A.  
CRUSH.  
ON.  
KIRBY.

He didn't show up and I was SO close to leveling up with Zelda so I kinda reset- lol  
But WOW zelda  
WOW


	23. This might be the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

So I’m thinking of resetting my game.  
Stop I know what your thinking, “...”  
Yeah you probably don’t care that much lmao, but I’m thinking of resetting end making a danganronpa tomodachi game.  
Yeah, now you’re probably like “🗿” but hEy, maybe it’ll be just as cracky. 

So yeah, Kirby will never get the girl lol


End file.
